


El enamorado y la muerte •ʀᴇʙᴏʀɴᴘʟᴀʏ•

by SarciarSam



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, InfamesRP, Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, dia de los muertos, muerte - Freeform, rebornplay - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: Siente a la muerte a sus espaldas, la sigue esperando a que el tiempo acabe y pueda llevarlo al otro mundo.
Relationships: Auron/Reborn, Auronplay/Reborn, Raul Alvarez/Reborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	El enamorado y la muerte •ʀᴇʙᴏʀɴᴘʟᴀʏ•

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam

* * *

**Adaptación y ambientación: Diego Lorenzini – Romance del enamorado y la muerte**

Nunca ha corrido tanto en su vida, su respiración está agitada y el corazón le late una y otra vez. Sabe que, si se detiene, terminara cayendo; las piernas le temblarán y comenzará a llorar en plena calle. No le queda de otra más que llegar, es lo único que necesita.

Escucha -casi en sus oídos- los gritos de los hombres y mujeres quejándose por como los empuja para pasar entre ellos. Corre por las calles más concurridas por accidente, en otro momento iría por las más vacías, en las que encuentras como máximo una o dos personas, pero está tan asustado que no le importa, tiene otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

Siente a la muerte a sus espaldas, la sigue esperando a que el tiempo acabe y pueda llevarlo al otro mundo. Está a punto de tropezar con una piedra hasta que la misma muerte acude en su ayuda; ha visto a tantos hombres rendirse o darse cuenta que no están enamorados -algunos ofrecían la vida de su supuesto amor a cambio de la suya-, que está dispuesto a ayudar a un joven verdaderamente enamorado.

Con una mirada fugas agradece y de inmediato sigue corriendo, solo le quedan unas cuantas calles para llegar y unos pocos minutos de vida. Piensa que el tiempo no será suficiente -la muerte piensa lo contrario-. Siente una gota de sudor bajar por su mejilla, está cansado.

La puerta de su prometido al fin se divisaba a unos cuantos metros, al momento que llega, le da golpecillos. Si hubiese gente ahí, notarían como parece un loco, un loco que está cayendo sobre sí mismo, que suda como un cerdo y le duele todo el cuerpo; pero no le importa, incluso todo el tiempo que lleva corriendo vale la pena. Escucha como quitan el cerrojo del otro lado y mueven la manija. La esperanza lo abraza cuando ve su rostro.

─ ¿Reborn?

Cuando mira el rostro -de confusión- de Auron, ya no le importa lo que pase -se siente satisfecho-, salta hacía él y lo besa. Él otro claro que corresponde, juega con sus labios de forma coqueta como si fuera cualquier otro beso y le muerde un poco el labio. Pero siente que algo está mal. De inmediato que se separan vuelve a hablar.

─ ¿Qué coño te pasa? ─No le responde porque no le salen palabras, no sabe cómo explicarlo. Junta sus frentes y Auron lo ve más de cerca, unas cuantas gotas de sudor caen por su cuello -descubre que se esforzó para llegar hasta ahí-; otras por sus mejillas, esas no eran por cansancio, eran lágrimas. Le invade un pánico– ¿Te ha pasado algo?

No pasaron muchos segundos para que Reborn descubriera por sí mismo que, aquello que pensaba sudor, era realmente su tristeza, ya no pudo aguantar el llanto que cargaba desde hace unos minutos y se acurruca en el hombro de su amado para llorar. Al iniciar su llanto Auron lo sujetó y empujó hacia dentro de la casa.

– Te amo –Fue un susurro, uno que si no fuera por el completo silencio de la morada no habría podido escuchar. Pero el estar feliz por aquellas palabras no le quitan la preocupación que tiene por él, de hecho, lo hace peor– No importa a donde vaya, siempre voy a amarte.

– ¿Pero que me estas contando? –No recibe respuesta; en cambio, Reborn se siente más cansado, las piernas le flaquean hasta que no tiene fuerza y cae, de no haber sido porque estaba entre los brazos de su enamorado, hubiera caído de rodillas– ¡Reborn! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

– Voy a estar contigo no importa que pase –No puede evitar toser, hace lo posible para cubrirse la boca con su mano, cuando la retira los dos miran las manchas de sangre que se encuentran en su palma.

Prefiere hacer como que no sabe lo que pasa, si lo niega, no existe. Hace lo posible para levantarlo y rogarle que se apoye en él. Pero cuando mira en el umbral de la puerta ya no puede negar nada, la muerte había seguido a Reborn hasta ahí. Tiene mucho miedo.

Mira a el hombre entre sus brazos y nota como tiene los ojos entre abiertos, está haciendo lo posible para fijar su mirada en él.

– ¡No lo lleves! –Dice apresurado a quien les observa, lo sujeta con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos. Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua que le impide ver bien, pero aun no deja que ninguna gota caiga─ ¡No me hagas esto, no ahora! ¡Hazlo de viejos!

– Lo lamento.

– ¡No te vayas, vamos a casarnos! ¡Quédate! –Comienza a resguardarse en su rostro mientras siente como toca su mejilla, Reborn toma fuerza para pegarse más a él.

– No voy a… no voy a dejarte, pero necesito q...que sigas.

– No puedo ─Susurró.

– Sí que puedes… capullo. Puedes hacer todo… lo que siempre… lo que… lo que siempre quieras y te propongas. ─Pelea en decir.

– Te necesito.

– Puedes hacerlo… sin mí –Sus ojos casi se cierran por completo– No me necesitas.

– Te necesito. Te amo. No… –Ya no siente su mano, levanta la mirada y ve que sus ojos ya están cerrados. Apresurado voltea a la puerta, está vacía– No ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te amo! ¡Vuelve! –Grita, llora y moquea– ¡Te lo ruego!... te lo ruego ─Lo abraza con fuerza y susurra:─ Por favor… devuélveme a mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
